The Future
by Jess23Scott
Summary: A new chapter is added to what the future could hold for House and Cameron.... We see a new side of the couple and their lives...
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys, this is a House and Cameron One Shot. I hope you like it so please read it and give me some feedback. I would so love to hear what you think of it. Also if you are a Naley fan, read my Naley One shot, it's called _Endless Love. _Anyway, enjoy.  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything from House.  
**Mother's day**

**By Jess S**

Cameron could feel the sun on her face. She was in a kind of half awake, half asleep state lying in the bed under the covers. She reached out to the other side of the king size bed, but she didn't find what she was looking for. The space beside her was cold. And she knew that he was probably already showered and was sitting on the coach watching his show.

Suddenly she heard a loud noise of some sort coming from the kitchen. _What was that?_ She thought. Cameron got up from bed and looked around for her bathrobe, so that she could cover her naked body. She quickly ran into the bathroom to see if it was there, but she couldn't find it, and then she spotted one of House's t-shirt's lying on the floor. She grabbed it and pulled it over her head.

Cameron then ran as fast as she could down the stairs to the kitchen. Then she saw them. It put a huge smile to her face.

House was holding a pan in his hand and was deeply concentrated on making pancakes. Their little brown haired five-year-old girl was sitting on the counter. She had her hands in a bowl that seemed to contain flour. And then there was their oldest child, an eight-year-old blue eye who was watching his father make the pancakes. He looked so amazed and happy. He had grown so fast that Cameron sometimes couldn't believe it.

It seemed as if none of them noticed that she was watching them and she didn't really mind. She could get used to this. But Cameron knew from the look of House's face that she would have to snap out of it and get him some painkillers right away.

"What is going on?" She asked referring to the kitchen mess. She couldn't remember when was the last time she found the kids and House cooking. Actually on second thought they never cooked.

"Well, well, good afternoon to you too." House looked at her. She then noticed that he had a little bit of flour on his left cheek.

"You do realise that it is late afternoon missy," He asked joking.

"House, what is going on? She asked again while trying to get the flower of his cheek.

"That is for me to know and for you to wonder". He once again turned his attention to the stove and his waffles.

He had noticed that her hair was curled into loose waves. He loved it when she hair was curly.

"I was finishing up my clinic charts" She suddenly said. He looked at her, wondering what she was talking about. "That is the reason why I was so late to bed last night and that is the reason why I am up so late today". She explained.

"That is a dangerous thing too do, then Cuddy gets all happy about you doing your job. And thrust me, none of us want to see Cuddy happy". He said. "She can be a real pain in the.." He suddenly realised the children were there. "Well, you know what I am talking about" He waved his hands in the air.

"Mommy, look, I am making pancakes". The little girl named joy said.

"Yeah, I see that". She then looked at House. "Why are my children covered in flour" She was once again looking for answers as to why House was in the kitchen and making pancakes. This was definitely once in a lifetime thing to see.

"These little people were so eager to be fed, and they just couldn't wait for their mother to get up. That is why my dear wifey I am standing here making pancakes."

Cameron raised her eyebrows and nodded her head. "And there is no other reason as to why you are doing this?" The little boy named Ethan giggled, as did the little girl, Joy.

She noticed that House was looking at them in an odd way, while his pointing finger covered his mouth.

She decided to not push it. Whatever it was she would find out sooner or later.

"I am going to take a shower, okay?" She looked at House. He just nodded while limping over to the little boy and taking the spoon away from him.

"I know you are up to something" She said to House and went upstairs to shower.

After she finished her shower she went downstairs again. The kitchen was not that bad, and at least Ethan and Joy were eating. However by the looks of their face the pancakes were not very good.

"Where is your father?" she asked although knowing the answer. Joy confirmed it all when she said that her daddy had left for work.

This was starting to become a routine for them as a family now. Although they still had their shares of fights and troubles, House and Cameron were actually starting to appear as a functional family. Cameron, to this day, couldn't believe that House had managed to change so much. Not only himself, but also her soul. He would never let the people forget the House they all know, but he seemed to be a happier person. Although he didn't show that side to that many people.

Cameron remembered one of their dates. The one where he had told her that she didn't love but she needed. That she was just looking for a new charity case. He listed a bunch of reasons as to why she couldn't possibly love him. He was twice her age; he wasn't great looking, or charming. He also told her that he didn't consider himself as a nice person. In a way he was right. Okay so he maybe he was twice her age and not very nice to other people. He was, still is, great looking, that's for sure. When he told her that she needed he was right. She did need someone to love and someone that she could thrust as well as spend her life with. She still does and she likes to believe that she has found that in him.

House told her once that she wasn't the only one who needed, he felt sometimes the same way. But when she would try to bring it up again he would just change the subject. So they never really talked about it again.

A few years ago, just as Cameron was finishing her clinic hours House came up to her and asked out. Just like that. She figured it had something to do with her soon leaving and therefore he would want to take a great opportunity to crush her once again. After a lot of convincing from Wilson, she said yes. Oddly, she had actually enjoyed herself that night. Unfortunately, or fortunately, depends on how you look at it, she and House and managed to get drunk and lived the dream they so often dreamt about each other.

So nights after nights they kept on seeing each other and after a while, they fell in love. Cameron couldn't believe it when House had told her that he had feelings for her. She just stood there for about five minutes not knowing what to say. Then she told him that she felt the same way and the next thing she knew they had gotten married.

"Mommy, the pancakes are getting cold" Ethan said. "Yeah, mommy, eat this horrible food" Joy said.

Cameron looked at her " You have been listening to your father way to much". Cameron knew that House tried his best to keep his comments to himself when he was around the children. But somehow when the comments came out, he would look at her with an innocent face expression and say "It just slipped". This happened a lot around Foreman and Chase as well as with Wilson and Cuddy. Especially around Cuddy.

The day had gone by very fast by and Cameron was done cleaning the kitchen and now she just wanted to relax on the couch with a good book.

"Oh my pretty wife, where are you? House yelled from the hallway. Cameron got up and smiled at him.

"You do realise that it is almost eight O'clock and the kids are sleeping". This was her way of teasing him, by pretending to be serious and mad. But she didn't last long as he leaned on his cane and tickled her with his other hand.

Cameron managed to escape from his tickling and sat on the couch once again. He walked beside her and while walking towards their bedroom, he said "Want to join your hubby in the bedroom?". She looked at him and shrugged. She then got up which put a smirk on his face.

When she had managed to get her cute little but, as House was fond of calling it, up to their bedroom, Cameron found House sitting on the bed with something in his hands. It looked like a present.

"What are you doing" She asked "And what are you hiding?"

He chuckled. "Wow, aren't we curies today". Cameron smiled. House had a though time admitting it, but he always loved it when she would smile. She had some sort of power; it was enough to light up an entire room. That was the reason why he devotes so much of his time to make her smile.

House looked at the spot next to him on the bed. "Are you just going to stand there?". "Come and sit next to me and take vicodin with you".

Cameron took the bottle, which contained vicodin from the shelf near the door, and sat down on the bed next to him. She handed him the painkillers and some water, which was lying on the nightstand. He swallowed two vicodin, but his other hand was still covering something.

"What is that?" She pointed at his hand. "What are you hiding?"

He uncovered some sort of present. She looked at it curies as to what he was up too. "Here, take a look at it". House gave it to Cameron.

She opened it and saw a necklace. It was the same one that she showed to Foreman and said that she would want to buy it.

"Foreman told me and plus you have been staring at that necklace every time we passed by the store." He told her. She smiled and said "Thank you".

House leaned on his cane and got up from bed. "Come on" He waved his hand, as a way to show her that she should follow him.

She got up and walked behind him as he went down to Ethan and Joy's bedroom. He was about to open the door however he felt Cameron's hand on his shoulder. "They are sleeping, remember?" She whispered.

"Oh, they have you fooled" He opened the door. Cameron saw Ethan and Joy sitting on Ethan's bed hiding something behind their back. House looked at her "I am their father, remember?" She had to laugh; She couldn't believe that they weren't actually sleeping.

She didn't know if she should be mad or happy. "Happy mother's day, mommy" Ethan and Joy said.

And then it hit her. It was in fact mother's day today. No wonder House and the children were cooking in the kitchen and no wonder that he had let her sleep that long. He never let her sleep without having him drag her out of the bed claiming that he was bored and wanted her to entertain him.

"Here mommy". Joy said as Ethan handed her a small present. She took it and opened it. It was a book. House sat down with the children on the bed wanting to se her reaction. When she smiled he knew he did something good.

"Thank you so much. All of you" Cameron kissed Ethan and Joy on the cheek. House started limping towards the door. "Okay, go to sleep now". He looked at Ethan and Joy.

It was his idea to name the children Ethan and Joy. He remembered when Ethan was born. It was near Christmas and Cameron was visiting Chase and Foreman while he stayed at home and then suddenly she called him saying that she was in labour. On his way to the hospital to see Cameron, he got stuck in traffic.

He was scared that day but he never told it to anyone. When House saw his newborn son he knew that he would want name him Ethan. After his grandfather. Unlike the relationship he had with his father, House was very fond of his grandfather. Mostly because his grandfather would listen to him and watch television with him.

Now those days were gone. House was a father. _Who would have seen that one?_ He thought. Cameron smiled at their children and stood by House. "Good night and thank you" Then she turned to House. "Want to go to bed?". House smirked "Sure" and followed Cameron. He wasn't in the mood to sleep that much.

**Author's Note: Hey, guys. Hope you liked reading this. Please let me know what you think! ---Jess**


	2. Chapter 2

Hi guys, this is a House and Cameron One Shot. It's a sequel to Mother's Day. This One Shot just popped into my head, yes popped. He he. For those of you who have read Mother's Day I hope you enjoyed it.

I want to thank everybody who gave me feedback for Mother's day. So thank you: This-Family-Affair, Sweetgreuy, WhoKMH, Mikesh and chimericanchild. And I want to thank everybody who took a little time to read my first House/Cameron One Shot. It meant at a lot to me. Anyway, enjoy and please give me some feedback!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from House.

**She Still Is **

**By Jess Scott**

House was sitting in his office at home. It was a small room, but more than enough space for him. The blue lamp on the nightstand was the only thing bringing light into the room. He took a sip of his coffee. _Oh, it is cold_. That made him realise that he had been sitting in his office for a long time, so long that it was now dark outside. Suddenly an enormous pain shot trough his leg and he gritted his teeth together. He reached for the painkillers at the corner of his desk. House popped the bottle open and swallowed two pills.

_Come on, House focus, _he kept on telling himself. He had all the symptoms of the patient written down and he was just staring at them. He couldn't figure out what was wrong with his latest patient. He rubbed his unshaved face with both of his hands while leaning his head back.

Suddenly he heard knocking. He looked towards the door.

"Can I come in?" The fifteen-year-old boy asked. He looked like a young House, and if it wasn't for his father's beard and scar on his right leg one would believe he was a clone of House.

"It doesn't look as if I am getting much work done anyway, so go right ahead" House waved his hand towards the chair not so far from his desk.

The fifteen-year-old boy named Ethan looked nervous. He took small steps towards the chair and for a second he changed his mind about talking to his father. "You know what, never mind". He turned around and started walking towards the door, but his father's laugh stopped him.

"What?" Ethan asked turning around to face his father. "Why are you laughing?"

"I see the whole teen boy not talking to his father, is really starting to kick in" House was going to add more "House humour" to the sentence, but the look on Ethan's confused face made him change his direction of his sentence.

"Sit" House said in a kind way, well at least as kind as House's voice can sound. Cameron always told him that if he didn't want his children to think of him the way he thought about his father, he would have to make an effort and talk to them. And not in his own little sarcastic way, but talk to them as a father to his children. So that was what he had been trying to do, and it seems to go much better. Except now Ethan was rolling into the bumpy teenage-years and it wasn't that easy. But either way he didn't want his children to feel the way he did when he was around his father. It was a feeling that he didn't wish upon anyone. Not even Cuddy.

Ethan sat down and yet not feeling very comfortable. He looked at his father and found it odd of how it was sometimes easy to talk to him, and sometimes, like this time, he would like nothing more than just too go to his room.

"What's up?" House asked curious.

Ethan didn't know what to say, he didn't know how to start the conversation. He normally didn't talk about those kind of stuff with his family. He was beginning to be nervous again.

"Who was your first love?" Ethan blurted out.

House looked at him. His son was truly a teenager. House knew that Ethan had found a girl that he liked and it brought joy to House in ways that he couldn't describe. On the other hand House knew that Ethan was wondering about "adult stuff" as well. _Great_, House thought. Of course that thought was meant in a sarcastic way.

House knew he would have to have the talk someday and yet he felt as if he wasn't prepared. (Don't forget that him being one of the best doctors there is, was at this time no help what so ever). And there were often times like this moment that caused House to go back back to his "old" behaviour.

"Who was my first love?" House repeated. He didn't know if he wanted to run out of the room or laugh. "My first love".

"That was one hot person". He looked at Ethan and saw the shock on his face. House knew it was because Ethan would never have thought that his father would actually have this conversation with him. After the shock passed the laughter came along.

"What, she really was hot". House couldn't help but join in on the laugh.

"And that's the reason she was your first love". Ethan had his doubt. He knew it was going to be though, but he was determined to find out who his father's first love was.

"What was she like?" Ethan asked curious, as to who was this person that made his father open up to him.

"Well you know, get your own girlfriend and you will have your answer" House didn't know what other way there was to respond to this sort of question.

Ethan got up from his chair and said "It was nice as long as it lasted". He was on his way out of the room when House spoke. "She had the most amazing eyes".

Ethan turned around and looked at his father "What?" "Well, that and she really had the guts to stand up to me." House continued. "Me" he repeated holding his hand against his chest.

Ethan went to sit in the chair once again. He remained silent; afraid those if he spoke House woudn't tell him more.

"She had something that no person could resist". Ethan remained still. "She was a person that no one could look away from. Everybody loved her and I mean everybody". He put a extra force on the word everybody. House stopped for a moment. "Including me".

House wasn't used to talk about stuff this way, so he changed the subject as soon as the opportunity came along. "You found a girl you like?" He looked at Ethan.

"Yeah" Ethan said almost whispering.

"Well" House wanted to know more, but he didn't know how to ask. Luckily Ethan understood what his father wanted.

"She is pretty" House had to let out a small chuckle. It reminded him of the time when Cameron asked him why he had hired her, and he told her that it was because she was pretty. If she only knew.

"Go on" He encouraged Ethan with the only way he knew how.

"I don't know what else to say" Ethan really didn't know what to say. Then he remembered. "She is a year younger than I am". House nodded his head to tell Ethan that he was listening.

"And she likes soccer, just like me" Even though it killed House to know that because of his leg he would never be able to play football with his son, he knew that Wilson would always step in and play. And House really liked the fact that his son was doing something he was enjoying.

Neither House nor Ethan talked for a few minutes. Both were deep in their thoughts.

"How did you know you loved her, I mean your first love" Ethan asked his father, not sure if he would even get an answer.

"I don't know" House told him honestly. "But every time I saw her my heart would start beating really fast, and my hands would get all sweaty. And when she smiled". House stopped and then continued. "I would give up my life if I had to, just so that she could smile".

House looked down on the piece of paper on his desk. It shoved him nothing more than symptoms, symptoms that he couldn't connect to a disease. He groaned of frustration.

He turned to his son and said, "She made me believe in God". Ethan smiled. His father was actually talking to him about his first love. He had to pinch himself to make sure it wasn't some sort of dream.

"Oh, and she just couldn't resist my devilish good looks". House smirked, as did Ethan. He knew it had to come sooner or later.

Ethan had to ask "Was she pretty?"

House looked at him for a long time "Yes, she was". He saw Cameron and Joy standing by the door. Cameron was leaning her right forearm on the doorframe while holding Joy's hand. It looked as if she was getting Joy ready for bed. And bringing House coffee.

"She still is" House said in a soft voice and looked at Cameron. It was at that time Ethan understood it all. His mother was his father's first love. He knew that his twelve-year-old sister was probably thinking _Mommy and daddy sitting in a three and k-i-s-s-i-n-g. _Girls, Ethan thought to himself.

He looked at the clock and realised that if he wanted to get some sleep it was time too go to bed. Ethan stood up from his chair and turned to his father "Thanks for the talk dad" He then looked at his mother. "I can take Joy to bed mom".

"Thank you honey" Cameron smiled. "Good night mommy and daddy" Joy said with a big smile on her face as she waved with her hand. She had so many semblances to her mother. Joy was indeed a beautiful little girl. House dreaded the day he would have use his cain as a way to beat boys away from his daughter.

Actually on second thought, he looked forward to using his cain to something useful. "Good night" Cameron said and watched their children leave House's office. Cameron looked at House and felt her heart melt. He had really worked hard these last couple of days. His latest patient was causing him to get up early and to stay up late. She held on to the coffee she was holding in her hand and put it on his desk. House picked it up and took a sip.

"I don't understand what's wrong with this patient" Cameron could hear the need in his voice; the need to find out what illness his patient has before he dies. She stood behind him and bent down to slid her arms around his neck. She buried her face in his neck. "You will get it, I know you will".

Cameron knew that his patience was running out. It was hard to thing about saving a patient that depended on you as a doctor. And Cameron was confident that he would solve the case at the end, however the possess until the end was always hard.

House remembered after Joy was born, Cameron didn't go to work for almost six years. Well she did go to the hospital to see House and her co-workers, but that was all. She didn't stay up late with him and the team to find out why people were sick.

He gently started playing with her slender fingers. House could feel her wedding ring and he felt a grin swim onto his face. Cameron could feel House's wedding ring and she loved the idea of her and him being bonded for the rest of their life. They would have the joy of growing old together and watching their children go to school. They would get to see their grandchildren together and that was all that mattered to Cameron.

Cameron thought they had it good for now. They had bought a house and Wilson would often come to visit. With whatever wife at the time. Don't get Cameron wrong, she loved Wilson, but he just couldn't keep himself away from his work. And she knew that was the reason why he was in touch with his divorce lawyer on a daily bases. Well that and the fact that he spends almost all of his free time at House and Cameron's place.

Cameron was happy that House didn't spend that much time at the office. It seemed that there role as parents were important to them both and House was really trying to be a good father. She knew that she wasn't the best mother, but she did the best she could and there have been cases of which House was the one that helped her with the children.

Thinking of everything they had achieved Cameron liked to believe that being married to House and being a mother was her destiny. And she didn't mind that thought a bit, in fact she loved that idea.

House turned his head to face Cameron and said in a playful way "So, want to help me ruin all of this fun I am having with joining me in the bedroom". A tiny bit of pink crept into Cameron's cheeks. House noticed and he felt an odd feeling in his stomach. The kind of feeling he got whenever she would smile or blush. How he was so stupid to actually be so close to losing her, he never knew. But he was happy that she didn't disappear out of his life for good and that they were bonded for the rest of their life.

She nodded in agreement, knowing fully well that it was his way of flirting with her. House smirked and raised his head up a bit so that he could capture his lips with hers.

"Come on my hubby" Cameron got up as she took his hand that wasn't balancing him with the help of his cane. They walked together towards their bedroom and quietly closed and locked the door.

**Author's Note: Hey, guys. Hope you liked reading this. Please let me know what you think! ---Jess**


	3. Chapter 3

Hi guys. I am back with another House/Cameron One Shot. This time House spends some time with his first newborn son, so this "happened" before "Mother's Day" and "She Still Is". Anyway, I hope you enjoy it and please review.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from House M.D.

**Baby House**

**By Jess S**

The room would have been dark if it wasn't for the sun that shined true the curtains welcoming Sunday morning.

The sheets were only covering the lower part of his body. Gregory House had a hard time sleeping tonight, for the first time in months. He turned his head for the hundred time to the left side of the king size bed. Allison Cameron House was still asleep. _Figures _House thought.

Dr. Allison Cameron House. Oh, how that name scared him at the beginning of their marriage. It still does, but in a strange comforting way. He was happy that she wanted to use his last name. Mostly because it meant that whenever a young man would start flirting with her, Greg was able to introduce himself as Dr. House, and then say while pointing at himself "Yep, she is married to a cripple man. House's sentence would continue sarcastically. "So keep walking pretty boy". And then of course a huge grin would appear on his face while he would make sure that they walked away from Cameron.

Dr. Allison Cameron House. He loved when those words fell out of her mouth. Although he would never actually be stupid enough to admit it, it meant the world to him. Just the way she said it was odd for him to hear. She would say it with so much pride and that was enough for him to say, "Yep, I am hitting that" while looking at Cameron.

Suddenly Allison moved and snuggled her body closer to House. She slid her arm over his chest making her self more comfortable. It surprised House that even in her sleep, she would avoid going anywhere near his bad leg. It amazed him to see how she thought about him even when she was sleeping.

But what always got his attention when they were in bed is how she fit with him. House knew it sounded cheesy and the last thing he wanted was to sound cheesy, but he was just telling himself the truth.

House could sometimes stare at her for hours. Of course that only happened when she was asleep. He didn't understand how a young and beautiful woman like her, would want to share her life with a damaged guy like him.

He was, for the first time in his life, scared when they first kissed. House could never forget the feeling when his lips met hers. She was so soft that he wondered whether he had died and gone to heaven.

Of course that was not what happened when they first made love. And yes he would never believe it, that he, Gregory House, had made love to a woman. It was awkward and unpleasant for the both of them. It was a good thing that the large amount of alcohol they had poured into their bodies that night had made the evening a slight blur. But the next couple of months they had tried so hard to make up for that first night, and a year later there they were, sleeping in the king size bed with a golden wedding ring on their ring finger.

House knew it was going to be though, he knew that their marriage would bring some unpleasant moments. The hospital staff would talk about them, instead of minding their own business. And yet he didn't care. And neither did she. Cameron was there for him. And for him that was enough.

She made sure to never go to bed without giving him a good night kiss. It was their way of saying _I love you. _She would bring him tea whenever he was sick. She managed to see him as a person and not just as Dr. Gregory House. She put up with his sarcastic comments directed to the people around him. And she noticed, yet never said it to his face, he did not use that way of communication when he was around her at home. He wanted to make her happy and if that meant cutting out a few sarcastic comments, reducing his drinking and intake of his painkillers, so beat it.

That was another thing, since they had gotten married he didn't take that much vicodin and he didn't drink that much. He found it odd that the need for those things wasn't as strong as it used to be. House knew that Cameron didn't want him to change and for that he was grateful.

He felt pain in his leg and somehow managed to carefully get out of bed without waking up his wife. He slowly grabbed his cane and limped towards the bathroom. House let the water run from the tap and then let the cold water fill in his hands before washing his face. He looked up in the mirror and saw how tired he looked. And then instantly he heard the reason for his sleepless nights.

House quickly turned the light in the bathroom off and made his way towards the nursery. He carefully opened the door revealing a crib, a chair and blue/white wallpaper. He took small steps and limped towards the crib.

And there he was. Their son, Ethan. Those beautiful sparkly blue eyes were telling his father that he had been crying, and the baby blue blanket that was not covering his body were showing that it was too warm to sleep.

A smile appeared on Ethan's face the moment he saw his father's face. House looked at him. He was three months now and already the reason his father saw life worth living. After a long time of hesitating, House hooked his cane on the crib and bent down to pick Ethan up. He wasn't that used to holding Ethan, and felt as if he could work more on his father skills.

House, somehow, made it to the chair without his cane and the baby in his arms. Ethan clutched to House's black rolling stone tee shirt. Ethan blinked a few times and shoved his tiny thumb in his mouth.

House could smell the soft baby scent of his son and he smirked. "I see that you have no plans to let your mommy and me sleep".

He never saw himself as a family man and yet there he was, sitting in a nursery and holding a child.

Their child. Oh, had he been surprised when the news about Ethan hit him. Somehow House managed to figure the whole thing before Cameron did, even if it was her body. It was safe to say that House was scared. To this very day he felt scared. Scared that he would turn out like his father, scared that he wouldn't do as a father. Scared that one-day Cameron would wake up and take the baby with her, leaving House behind.

House traced small circles on the baby's cheeks. He held him in his arms and not to close to his bad leg. It felt weird to watch someone who was a part of him and Cameron. He couldn't believe that he and Cameron created a tiny little person, or as House called the baby, a parasite. That thought alone was enough to make him want to scream so loud that his lungs could explode.

"So, what's new with you?" House looked at the baby, asking him a casual question as if Ethan would understand. House didn't know what to do, this was the sort of ting Cameron did. She would make it to the nursery way before House even managed to get out of bed or of the couch. And when he finally did make it to the nursery, she would say that she had everything under control and that he could just go to back to whatever he was doing.

But now it was he who had first heard the baby cries. And since his leg was keeping him up, he might as well stay here with the baby. Besides it did not look like Cameron was up. House watched as the baby stared at him with intense eyes.

"Yeah, I know I am old, who would have thought your mother would actually marry me". House said with a bit of truth in his words.

House couldn't help but remember when Cameron was pregnant with Ethan. He didn't know what to do; luckily Cameron wasn't like a lot of those pregnant women he had heard about. She didn't wake up late at night telling him to get her some sort of crazy food desire. She would make sure to do that at daylight. She was however a bit hormonal. She would often use his way of communicating with people. House liked to think that he had done a great job in training her how to get other people to avoid her when she didn't want company.

Cameron noticed that her arm was not touching House's chest. She opened her eyes and felt a yawn coming. She looked around in the bedroom, but it was to dark to spot anything. She figured that House had gone to the bathroom. She felt thirsty and got up, heading towards the kitchen.

But as she was about to take the first step towards the staircase, she heard an unusual noise coming from the nursery. She turned around and found House holding the baby in his arms with his eyes shut leaning his head on the chair. She didn't want to wake them up but she knew that she couldn't leave House sleeping like that with his bad leg.

Cameron suddenly remembered those times when she and House relaxed on the couch with her looking at a magazine and him watching his soaps. When she was pregnant she could often fall in asleep with her head resting on House's shoulder. When she would wake up, she could hear House talking to the baby and explaining him the events that took place on his soaps, but the moment she woke up House stopped talking. Cameron never discuss it with House, because she knew it she brought it up then he would never do it again, so she just enjoyed it while she could. Those memories brought a smile to her face. She hoped House knew what a great father he was to his child.

"You can stop watching and daydreaming". House said, but kept his eyes shut. "And rather come and take the baby". He revealed his tired blue eyes and looked at her. She hurried towards House and the baby.

"There we go," She whispered as she put the baby back in the crib. Ethan was fast asleep. Cameron was going to cover his tiny body with the baby blue cotton blanket, but House's arm stopped her. "He is warm and therefore he couldn't sleep".

He let go of Cameron's arm. "And then he seems to get cranky and wake up everybody else in the house, so leave the blanket". House grabbed his black cain, which was hanging on the side of the wooden crib.

The pain in his leg was almost gone so he figured he could get some sleep, and started walking towards his and Cameron's bedroom, feeling tired. Cameron soon followed. He left his cane next to the nightstand and got under the covers. Cameron watched him a bit while leaning on the doorframe; House's voice brought her out her thoughts. "Are you coming or do you think I am going to bite?"

She smiled and got under the covers. Brown eyes met blue eyes and for a few seconds they simply gazed at each other. House shifted his body slightly closer to Cameron's. "If you thought that I bite, then your thoughts were on the right track". Cameron laughed and kissed his lips gently. "Well, good then, cause I bite too". She looked at his unshaved face and blue eyes. "After all, I learned from the master".

Cameron was going to kiss him, but instead she said "I would rather have bad times with you, then good times with someone else". She felt like she had to remind him that they were okay, that they were a family and that nothing could happen to them.

Cameron noticed how uncomfortable House looked, but she knew she had a way with him. He always made sure that she knew that he loved her in small things, like putting a blanket over her whenever she would fall asleep on the couch or play her favourite song on the piano. Even if he would be extra sarcastic at the time, she knew that it was his way to say _I love you. _

She never anybody that he did those stuff for her, it was their little secret and she liked it that way. She loved that she had seen a side of him that not many had been able to see. She liked it when he showed her the real Gregory House.

Cameron closed the small space between them and planted a kiss on his soft lips.

**Author's Note: Hey, guys. Hope you liked reading this. Please let me know what you think! ---Jess**


	4. Chapter 4

Hi guys. Felt like written another chapter, I know I always say that it's completed, but something always comes to my mind. And this is the newest addition to "The Future" This time it's no all happy and smut like the three other chapters, but I hope you like it and please review.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from House M.D.

**And nothing becomes everything**

**By Jess S**

It was days like these that he whished it wasn't a part of his life. The entire role of being a husband and a father… He waited for them to disappear some day and he would know that they were his final chance of being happy. Or at least having being a reason for him not overdosing of Vicodin.

House standing alone, watching by the window how she, perhaps the person he cared about the most, holding one little girl and a sweet little boy by his tiny hand while they were walking out of his life. For good.

He had always waited for that day, and it was finally there. Strangely he didn't' feel as relived or peaceful as he believed he would. Those moments of them being true family, those moments where she would tell him that she loved him were everything, and those moments where he lived for his children happiness didn't seem to leave his mind.

_Hold on, we are almost there….._

It was all for nothing, nothing. He had wasted everything he had. The only person that he loved and could love was gone, and now nothing else mattered.

And to score a complete touchdown, she had left with his children. With their children, the children they had created together.

He had done it all, begged and cried. Or at least he always believed he would. Oddly he couldn't remember why she was leaving or if he had truly begged. He couldn't understand it. He looked around the silent living room and not a single sound was heard.

Then it crossed his mind quickly so he looked out the window, however now no one was in his sight. What had crossed his mind was gone by the time he wondered about his whereabouts. He felt peace in his soul and nothing could compare to what her soft voice was whispering.

_I love you…_

He loved that voice only because it was a part of her. House heard her sobs and he wanted to open his eyes, but it wasn't possible. Then panic kicked in and he realised that he couldn't move his arms. What was happening to him??

They were almost where??

Wasn't he just moments before watching her leave him, leave him to himself and taking his children with her.

_House…._

He knew there was more to the sentence, but her voice trailed of and he would have given everything to hear her speak more.

Salt. That was the taste he had on his lips, he was sure. It had to been salt. The smell of hamburgers and French fries filled his nose, and he craved them.

_I love you….._

She was whispering now, but he still couldn't open his eyes. He hated not having the power to control himself. He wanted to open his eyes so badly, and to see her and tell her its okay.

_House, can you hear me???_

It was Cuddy who spoke now, where was Cameron? He wanted Cameron and her sweet comforting voice by his side. Why couldn't he open his eyes and speak? He wanted Cameron, and he wanted his children by his side.

It couldn't be that she had left him; she told and even promised that she would never do that. It was a promise they had made to each other the day of their wedding.

Their children would grow up not knowing their father, and they would think of him as he thought of his father. And House most certainly did not want that. He had worked as hard as he could these last few years to be the best father he knew how. And Cameron knew that, so how could she do this to him?

_House, can you hear me??_

The memories of him leaving the house early because of Chase's call haunted his mind now. Their patient had gotten a new symptom and they needed House to make the next move. He wanted to do the whole thing over the phone, but Cuddy had apparently insisted on him coming to the hospital.

So he got up and with a short glance at his sleeping wife, and a quick trip to his children's bedroom he was off to the hospital.

He figured his motorcycle would get him faster to the hospital and faster home. The cold wind and the chilly air made him whish he was back in his bed.

They so were close to solving the case and now the patient just had to show a new symptom. And of course the Aussie had to share his new information with Cuddy. Stupid idiot…

Winter was close, and House had never been more thankful for the gloves his children gave to him as a birthday present.

_House, you are going to be okay…_

Cuddy sounded almost scared, but it was impossible. House doubted that Lucifer could be scared, right?

He had finally managed to get his life too somewhat peaceful, and now they were all leaving him.

_What happened? Can I help?_

Wilson. It was positively Wilson's voice, but it was so far away that he couldn't…. Wait, what did Wilson mean by what happened?

House still wondered why he couldn't open his eyes and his mouth, so he could ask were was Cameron??

He heard Cuddy say something, but it didn't reach his ears.

House had to go home, that was all he knew. Cameron was probably waiting for him and finally Chase could do the paper work. He had solved the case after being inside the hospital three whole hours and now it was time to go home.

Home.

It was Saturday and his stomach gave its signal for wanting food. It wasn't long before the small house where he spent most of his time would show, but then suddenly he saw her petite figure waving with French fries in her hand. He felt a grin swim to his mouth and by pulling over his motorcycle; he was greeted with two small creatures smiling at him.

The little girl was holding out her hands, wanting him to hold her. The little boy nibbled on a half hamburger.

Cameron smiled and gave him a gentle kiss, and then asked if he wanted some French fries. House didn't even have to say yes, before she gave him the box that contented the tasty food. He shoved a few fries in his mouth, and chuckled when the little boy did the same.

_House, don't give up yet…._

He ignored Cuddy's voice and tried to return to his former memory. After realising she was alone in the king size bed, she had made breakfast and decided a little while later that they could visit him at work.

And that's what they were planning on, however the kids really wanted French fries and they insisted that she pulled the car over.

And that was the explanation he got from her, when he asked what they were doing eating out.

Then sudden silence washed over him. There was no memory, no nothing. The colour black over shadowed his memory as well as his thoughts. And nothing became everything.

**Hi guys. Hope you liked reading this. I just started writing and this is what came out of it… So now all you have to do is push that little review button and tell me what you think.**

**A new chapter for "The Coffee" will hopefully be up by next week. Have a wonderful day. Oh,and there is more to come of this chapter, don't worry it's not over..Yet**


End file.
